


互换——朱白脑洞文（四）

by Jacinthe000



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000





	互换——朱白脑洞文（四）

到达目的地，和朱一龙说的一样，是间小别墅。  
导游和司机帮忙把他们俩的大包小包行李箱扛进了房间，把钥匙交给了他们。简单解释了下就离开了。  
时间也不早了，冰岛的冬季，白天很短。所以白天的活动只有两个小时。今晚是自由活动，没有特殊安排，想看极光或者洗桑拿都可以。

朱一龙和白宇，行李带的也不算少，所以得先把行李整理好。  
白宇拿着买来的食物，在厨房捣鼓，这个放这里那个放那里。  
朱一龙则把他们的衣服一件件地挂在衣柜里。  
室外很冷，但是室内因为暖气的缘故，温度很舒适，忙活了一会，两个人都相继脱掉了外套。  
整理完衣服，朱一龙走到厨房，看到白宇差不多也把东西整理好了。  
白宇放完东西，看到朱一龙，直接扑进了朱一龙的怀里。终于到了二人独处的时间了。

嘴唇迫不及待地贴了上去，昨天剃过的胡茬早就长出来了，短短的有一点点扎人，却又无比的色情。这幅身体，大概没人比他自己更熟悉了。每一个敏感点，每一寸渴望被亲吻的皮肤，他都了如指掌。左手护着朱一龙的后脑勺，又手从衣服底下慢慢地伸到后腰，在尾椎骨上一节节划过。嘴唇则是换了个目标，咬住了朱一龙的耳垂，一边用舌头挑拨，一边呼出热气。

朱一龙的敏感点其实不在这，但是这身体毕竟是白宇的，而且这幅身体给的回应也很诚实。他被撩的腿有点发软，压抑了许久的欲望在白宇的攻势下没有任何想再去压制的念头。朱一龙想公主抱式地把白宇丢到床上去，压在他身上。不过这个动作只做到了摆好姿势要抱的这一步。他发现，自己好像抱不动白宇了。

白宇其实一直有在健身，但是收效甚慰。抱个百来斤的小姑娘其实没什么问题，朱一龙，穿上衣服撑死也就140斤，要抱也是能抱起来的。但是这个霸占了自己身体的白宇，显然不想让他成功。

公主抱失败的朱一龙，有点尴尬。而白宇则是笑成了一朵花：“龙哥啊龙哥，没想到你也有今天。看来我力气没你大还是有好处的嘛～”说罢他趁朱一龙还在尴尬的间隙以其人知道还治其人之身，绕到朱一龙身后一把抱起，笑得更开心了。

“哥哥你这身体真好用，力气真大！”他把朱一龙放在床上，一手支撑着身体，膝盖挤进了朱一龙的双腿之间。白宇直勾勾着盯着身下人的双眼，身下人的眼里很赤诚，就是想要了自己的眼神。床事上，朱一龙一直是上位者，尽管白宇来了兴致的时候会主动地撩拨，但毕竟身体素质摆在那里，让他只能学习夸父。

一开始白宇一直觉得朱一龙是大美人，所以一直以为自己是那个1。加上朱一龙这个狗男人还套路他，直到那天被朱一龙摁在床上肏到求饶，他才摆正了自己可能这辈子都只能是0的想法（当然也在孜孜不倦地谋划各种反攻，但每次结果都差不多）。两人的性事很和谐，所以才会出现朱一龙一个大美人越来越A，白宇这个糙汉子越来越O的趋势，都是爱情的滋润啊。

白宇靠近朱一龙，充满撩拨的眼神直勾勾地对上朱一龙的双眼。  
“哥哥，你想不想试试前列腺高潮。”白宇觉得这简直是上天赐予的最好的反攻机会了，万一什么时候换回来可能他这辈子都没有第二次机会了！  
“不要，乖一点。”朱一龙想反压白宇，但是小白菜这身体是真的弱（和朱一龙相比）。白宇双手摁住了朱一龙的双臂，压着不让他有机会反抗。“哥哥，你就从了我吧~”白宇略带撒娇地在朱一龙耳边轻语，“我想你也爽一爽。”

说完，他单手把朱一龙两只手压住，一只手顺着侧脸，慢慢地摸到嘴唇脖子，然后手伸进了衣服，撩拨着腹部后腰那几个敏感点。嘴则从耳垂开始进攻，舌头拨弄着耳垂，然后慢慢转移到脸颊和嘴唇，唇齿缠绵，白宇的身子从撑着变成了压着朱一龙，膝盖时不时地触碰这身下之人已经肿胀的分身。这些招数都是已经朱一龙用在自己身上的，从承受方变成进攻方的白宇，心里有着说不出的巨大成就感。朱一龙的那副表情，十分的诱人。白宇不禁腹诽，我原来这么诱人的么，我一个纯直男居然被这个大居蹄子开发成这么个样子。嘀咕归嘀咕，白宇的身体可把持不住诱惑，身下的朱一龙有点欲拒还迎的意味，让白宇更想在这性方面折磨他。厮磨了十来分钟，白宇手很自然地往下伸，熟练地解开了朱一龙的裤子，将手伸进了那块遮挡着分身的布料底下。

“哥哥，他好硬。”白宇露出坏笑，眼睛眯成了月牙，抿了抿嘴唇，看了朱一龙一眼，然后开始动手把朱一龙的下身扒了个干净。朱一龙也试过反抗，蹬腿动手的，但是结局和以前自己镇压白宇如出一辙。而且白宇这副身子太敏感了，也可能是两个人之间的爱意太过浓郁。不用亲密接触其实想一想有时候都能起生理反应，别说现在这种情况了。白宇的身体一直很敏感，至少对朱一龙很敏感，也算得上是朱一龙调教有方了。扑腾扑腾地反抗了许久，并没有任何成效，而身子又被白宇撩拨地燥热不安，心里反倒有点期待接下去的发展。

“哥哥，别反抗了好不好。”白宇用小鹿般的眼神看向朱一龙，带着点点撒娇和讨好，“我怕弄疼你。”朱一龙受不了他这样的乞求，也着实挣扎地有些累了，自家的白菜，自己宠着呗，“你自己悠着点。”  
“就知道哥哥最疼我了。”他抚摸着朱一龙分身的手转移到了后部。得到朱一龙应允后他另一只手从抽屉里扒拉出一瓶润滑油和几个套套，打开瓶盖倒了一手，然后抹在了朱一龙的后穴上。

润滑剂冰凉的触感，朱一龙的腿部张成了M字型，白宇的手指在后穴周围摩挲，朱一龙平时对自己总是小心翼翼，做足前戏和扩张。虽然现在的白宇很想，但是还是怕伤到朱一龙。“哥哥，会有一点疼哦，受不了告诉我。”说完他试探地拿一根手指缓缓破开后穴。朱一龙该庆幸的是白宇这幅身子的开发度还算高，手指进来没有想象中的难受，还算顺利。手指进进出出变得顺畅起来，白宇慢慢增加成了两根，三根。

“差不多了，进来吧。”朱一龙整个过程没怎么发出声音，房间里只有两个人急促的呼吸声和手指进进出出搅弄后穴的声音。白宇口干舌燥却还是咽了下口水，一边用手指继续翻弄朱一龙的后穴一边用另一只手脱下了束缚着自己的裤子。朱一龙的尺寸比自己的大，肿胀后愈发明显。“龙哥，你这size真的是怎么看都觉得可怕呢。”白宇一边感慨一边戴好套套，一切以安全为第一，这是他们俩的共识。他扶着性器，龟头在穴口不断摩擦。“疼就说一下。”白宇将原本属于朱一龙的大号性器往原本属于自己的后穴里停，慢慢地进入。

真的不舒服，朱一龙第一次体验这种感觉。但是他的疼痛忍耐力比白宇好的多。被进入是没什么快感的，但也说不上多疼，至少对于朱一龙来说，他可以接受这个程度的疼痛。白宇这边却完全不同，后穴本来就是偏紧，一点点破开，穴壁死死地咬着他的肉棒，夹得白宇有股想射的欲望。“龙哥，难受么。”白宇已经进入了一半，抬头对上朱一龙的眼睛。“还好，你继续，没事。”朱一龙还是有点不舒服的，所以脸上还是有点小的反应。白宇一只手搭在朱一龙的大腿上，另一只手伸上前抓住了朱一龙的手，把手指扣进了朱一龙的五指间。“哥哥你放松点，别太紧张。”他言语上安抚着朱一龙，又把性器往前顶了几分，“马上就完全进去了。”肉棒完全进入时，朱一龙倒吸了一口凉气。白宇立刻身子前倾往前压，堵住了朱一龙的嘴。唇齿的纠缠抚平了下半身的不适，朱一龙人也放松下了开始适应了那根在体内的肉棒。白宇感觉到了朱一龙的身体没那么紧绷了，下身小幅度的动了起来，而舌头也没闲着继续地刺激着朱一龙的口腔。朱一龙被吻地有点喘不过气，发出呜咽的声音，一只手与白宇十指紧扣，另一只则想把白宇从身上推开。

白宇停止的嘴上的进攻，他感觉到朱一龙的内里已经开始变化了，不是那种排斥的状态。“龙哥，现在什么感觉。”“有点酸酸胀胀的。”朱一龙话音没落，白宇加大了幅度，重重地顶到了底，朱一龙一口咬住了那只空闲手的食指，以免自己发出淫荡的声响。属于白宇那红润的嘴唇，咬着手指头，眉头紧皱似是享受又像忍耐。白宇不禁加大了抽送地幅度，试图寻求那个最最致命的敏感点。他松开朱一龙握住自己的那只手，让手环抱在自己的脖子上，另一只手强行把朱一龙咬住的手指拔出，把自己的手指送到了朱一龙的嘴里。指腹和舌头搅弄在一起，一股温暖又刺激的感觉涌进大脑。

白宇在朱一龙体内反复抽插着找寻前列腺的位置，每一次撞击都和上一次不同，进进出出十来次，朱一龙不受控制地呜了一声，也停下了吮吸手指的动作。“龙哥是这里么。”白宇朝着那个点开始发起进攻，粉色的嫩肉贴着肉棒的进进出出。朱一龙渐渐适应了抽插的节奏，开始有了一些些感觉，在白宇找对地方之后，一种难以自持的快感攻占了身体，但是残存的理智控制着他不叫出声来。和白宇不同，白宇在床上是会叫出来的，随着肉体的碰撞与声响，一波波快感让他总是忍不住发出呻吟，白宇自己没有察觉，但是那种叫声每次都能给予朱一龙更大的刺激。视觉上性器在白宇体内进出，白宇的后穴吞吐着肉棒，夹带出的粉肉。从下身传来点快感，像点燃的烟花，在头脑中炸开。听着白宇不受控制发出的呜咽淫叫，和交合时发出的声音。视觉触觉听觉三位一体，给予朱一龙极大的冲击与快感。

这一次身下的人不是白宇，是用着白宇身体的朱一龙，虽然朱一龙忍着不叫出声，但是身体其他的反应却很真实。潮红的脸和迷离的眼神，白宇每一次抽送朱一龙的反应，强忍着不去发出声音。“哥哥，叫出来好不好，舒服了就叫出来。”白宇加大了幅度，朝着那个敏感点更加卖力，他想听朱一龙发出声音，想听朱一龙求他。“龙哥，转过去，后入好不好。”后入的刺激比正面的强，白宇突然停下了动作，压到朱一龙耳旁，轻轻地在他耳边吹了口气，说。

朱一龙沉浸在快感中突然被中断，后穴淫荡地想要更多。他睁开眼，眼神无辜地望向白宇，然后点点头。两个人极速地换了体位，本来还穿着上衣的两人，现在已经赤条条地交缠在一起，亲密无比。

白宇前胸贴着朱一龙后背，一只身支撑着身体另一只手不老实地摆弄着身下之人的乳首。朱一龙跪趴着，两腿分的很开，微微有点脚软（白宇这身子真的太弱了，他心里又一次感慨）。白宇的性器这次进入地非常顺利，小穴已经完全被肏软，进出得非常顺畅。白宇保持着不紧不慢的频率，隔几次才会去顶敏感点，他明显感受到当前列腺被刺激时朱一龙身体反应的不同。“哥哥，舒服么？还想更舒服么？”嘴巴含住耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着，说这撩骚的话，又连续几次朝着那处狠狠地捅进去，“说你想要我，哥哥，说你想要，好不好？”语气带着点讨好与撒娇，而下身的肉棒却很诚实地折磨着怀中人。

“小白…”朱一龙被插得身子发软，大腿微微发抖，话只能断断续续地吐出来，“肏我…小白…我想…想要你…”白宇听到这话下身比之前又胀大了点，加大了幅度也加快了频率，朝着小穴里的敏感点不停地刺激。“哥哥，我在你身体里，哥哥，我们要永远在一起。哥哥，我爱你。”白宇下半身还在继续，手把朱一龙的头转了过来，开始拿舌头去攻陷朱一龙的口腔。一边舌吻一边喃喃着：“哥哥，我爱你！”朱一龙的后穴被不断地刺激，想要射的感觉越来越满，上面的嘴和下面的嘴都被填满，而一波波快感让他无法思考，只想要更多。后入的姿势更加深入与刺激，身体之间的碰撞啪啪作响，白宇放过了朱一龙上面那张嘴，又把手指放了进去。朱一龙的舌尖舔咬着白宇的指腹，下体的快感越堆越多，只差一点点就要喷涌而出，朱一龙爽的忘记了照顾白宇放在自己嘴里的手指，嘴里的津液控制不住地流了出来。“哥哥，叫出来好不好？不要忍着。”

朱一龙的性格包袱在此刻瓦解崩塌，啊的一声叫了出来。开了第一口，接下来就变成了朱一龙重重地喘着气，发出那种让人受不了的声音。“小白，不行了，要出来了……”  
“哥哥，忍一下，我们一起。”白宇拿手堵住了朱一龙前面的小兄弟，使劲捅了十几下感觉差不多了才放开手。一放开手，朱一龙就开始颤抖和抽搐，后穴开始不由自主的夹合，前面的小东西因为憋了太久了，射出来了很多。而白宇的肉棒也在朱一龙后穴开始夹紧的时候，射了出来。两人的姿势从跪着变成了侧躺，享受着高潮后的余韵。  
“哥哥，舒服么。我第一次的技术还行么？”白宇这时候就像个邀功的小孩子一样，等着夸奖。  
“确实是前列腺高潮比较爽。小白第一次技术咋就这么好呢。”  
“切，还不是和你学的。你以前把我折腾的……”  
白宇还没说完，嘴已经被朱一龙堵上了。  
“小白，我们会一直在一起的，我爱你。”  
……  
然后他们俩打闹了一番，双双又起了反应。朱一龙想攻回来但是还是没有打过，又被白宇摁在身下肏弄了一番。

朱一龙：等换回来我让你下不了床！  
白宇：趁还没换回来赶紧把龙哥吃干榨净！


End file.
